


Astrid Has A Wing Gang

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Berk Pride Week 2017 fics [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk Pride Week 2017, Deviates From Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, Race To The Edge, supportive gang, the gang loves Astrid and supports her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “So, Astrid, when are you gonna kiss Heather?” Snotlout asked Astrid one evening after dinner. Heather had already left the clubhouse for her overnight island patrol shift, so she missed this remark. Snotlout probably planned it that way.





	Astrid Has A Wing Gang

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr for Berk Pride Week 2017 in February 2017 for the prompt: "Kisses." And also for Femslash February.
> 
> This fic takes place in Race to the Edge, sometime after the events of **To Heather or Not To Heather** , but diverges/deviates a bit from canon.

“So, Astrid, when are you gonna kiss Heather?” Snotlout asked Astrid one evening after dinner. Heather had already left the clubhouse for her overnight island patrol shift, so she missed this remark. Snotlout probably planned it that way.

“What?” Astrid replied.

“You heard me,” Snotlout said. He repeated it for good measure: “When are you gonna kiss Heather? It’s so obvious that you like her!”

“Hiccup!” Astrid exclaimed. As if he was going to save her from this line of questioning.

Nope.

“I actually agree with Snotlout on this one, Astrid,” Hiccup said. He didn’t even sound apologetic. Tsk. “You should kiss Heather.”

“Kiss Heather!” chanted the twins. They were even dancing.

“Fishlegs?” Astrid asked, hoping that she would have someone who would try to get the rest of the gang off her back.

“Sorry, Astrid. I have to concur with everyone else. You are obviously smitten with her. You should tell her how you feel,” Fishlegs said.

“Plus,” Snotlout began. “When you didn’t back her up when she wanted to go after Dagur without Hiccup and Toothless being there, it totally felt like we were watching a couple break up.”

There was general assent from the twins and Fishlegs.

“And you were pretty bummed when she left,” Hiccup added.

Astrid looked down, and she must have blushed because her five friends let out various exclamations pointing it out.

The room fell silent for a few moments before Hiccup broke the silence by saying, “Astrid, in all seriousness, no teasing, do you want to kiss her?”

The gang waited with bated breath for her answer.

She looked down, considered it and then…

“I do,” she whispered, like she just realized something.

She looked back up, and her eyes met with Hiccup’s.

“Then, if you want to, of course, you should. Though, you should ask her if you can kiss her,” Hiccup suggested. He patted her arm. “We all want you to be happy, okay?”

He smiled at her.

And she looked at each one of her friends, who were also smiling.

She smiled back at them and nodded.

 

 

 

 

A couple of days passed by, and then on a morning as they all gathered together before breakfast (before Heather got to the Clubhouse), Astrid announced casually, “So I’m asking Heather if I can kiss her today.”

“Good,” Hiccup said at the same time that Snotlout had said, “Yes!”

“Be cool,” she told them. “Don’t act weird, okay? This is just a normal breakfast.”

She wasn’t sure that this group could quite accomplish that but whatever.

 

 

 

 

After breakfast, Heather was the first one to get up.

Astrid happened to be sitting on Hiccup’s left, and when Heather had gotten up, Hiccup had nudged her with his prosthetic foot. Pointedly.

He gave her a pointed look even.

She nodded.

“Heather, wait up!” she exclaimed, getting up and running over to Heather.

“Yeah, Astrid?” Heather said.

They stood two feet apart from one another just outside the Clubhouse.

Astrid took a deep breath and said, “Can I kiss you? On the lips?”

“Yeah, I would like that,” Heather replied, a smile on her face.

“Good.”

That two feet space between them closed when Astrid moved closer to Heather. Astrid put her hand on Heather’s face, holding her cheek tenderly, and then leaned in and then Astrid’s lips were on Heather’s and she was kissing Heather, with tenderness and zeal. Even though Astrid knew that five of her closest friends were watching her kiss Heather and were probably very excited on her behalf that was pretty much background. Her entire being was focused on kissing Heather.

And Heather was kissing her back enthusiastically.

It was absolutely wonderful.

The first emotion that Astrid noticed when they finally broke the kiss was that she felt giddy.

When Astrid finally became aware of her surroundings again, she could hear her friends cheering.

She felt Heather’s hand take her hand and pull gently. Astrid spared a look at her friends, who were all smiling widely at her and she smiled back and waved with her free hand, before she walked off with Heather, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The twins chanting and dancing is a Harry Potter (book 5, Order of the Phoenix) reference when the Weasley twins (and also Ginny!) did that in response to Harry's hearing turning out positively.


End file.
